


Serenade Me

by DumbScribbles



Series: Nerds (QNB) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Kinda?, M/M, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pining, Quackity sings and plays guitar, Songfic, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Unresolved Romantic Tension, also the ending kinda sucks but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbScribbles/pseuds/DumbScribbles
Summary: “What the fuck,” Quackity breathed, and Techno just held the instrument out to him. It was an acoustic guitar, a typical tan color, but there were plain black designs all over the body, swirling into leaves and flowers.“Alright, Mr.Musician, serenade me,”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Nerds (QNB) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 324





	Serenade Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my fellow Quacknoblade enthusiasts :)  
> For a bit more context I recommend going and reading my other QNB fic 'Love Is For Nerds', but if you don't want to, here's the simplified backstory:  
> Techno met Quackity a few months ago, they started becoming very close, they set off to travel somewhere together, and Techno is absolutely denying his feelings  
> The song I used for this fic is called 'El Muchacho de Los Ojos Tristes' specifically this cover https://youtu.be/c_YUQNRdTfk and I recommend going to LyricsTranslate instead of using Google Translate.
> 
> Okay enough of that, I hope you enjoy reading!

"Hey, this looks like a good place to set up camp, right?" Quackity looked back at Techno, smiling hopefully as he motioned to the entrance of a small cave that had come into view for the pair. Techno let out a "Hmm..." of consideration as began stepping a few feet inside. He quickly pulled out and lit a torch, illuminating the dusty walls hidden in the dark. They ventured in together, and soon enough they discovered that the cave was quite small, leading to a dead end about 50 feet in.

It seemed perfectly safe, but Techno still took normal precautions and lit more torches to place throughout the area. Being the self-proclaimed Human GPS that he was, he had been surprised when Quackity had pointed the cavern out. He hadn’t seen it the previous times he had taken this route home, but it had been a while. His best guess was that it had just been someone’s makeshift mine.

Back closer to the cave entrance, Techno could hear the echo of his winged friend singing something unintelligible in his usual playful fashion as he set up their camp. The piglin hybrid felt an inevitable smile creep onto his face. He really didn’t understand how, but it seemed that no matter what Quackity was doing, he always turned Techno into a smiling fool. Hell, he couldn't even see him right now, but he could certainly imagine what he looked like, and apparently that was enough. A part of Techno’s brain was concerned for his sanity, but most of the other parts didn’t mind. In fact, they acted totally content when Techno’s head started filling up with ridiculous thoughts, like how cute the laugh of his duck hybrid friend was, or how he wanted to reach out and grab the other man’s hand whenever they walked together. Which was all the time right now.

Maybe he _was_ going insane.

The two met back up, did a double check around the outside area of the cave, and started settling down for the day. The entrance to the cave was fairly small, so they hung up a tarp as a sort of makeshift door, just to provide protection in case of any nasty weather. Techno set up a campfire near the entrance, close enough so the smoke could still waft out, and they cooked and ate the food they had collected earlier. The sun finished setting as they ate their dinner, and Techno leaned back against the cave wall, content with his full stomach, the warmth of the fire, and the company of the winged man sitting across from him. Their tarp-door was pinned to the wall, so they had a nice view of the nature outside. The sky was painted with beautiful reds and purples, slowly being consumed by the navy blue of the night.

“Ah man, I wish I had like, a guitar or something, I could play a little song and serenade you, _cerdito_.” sighed Quackity, watching the fading colors of the sky as well. Techno huffed at the little nickname. He had intimidated the translation out of the other man, and although many people would not take too kindly to being called ‘piggy’, it forced Techno to fight away a blush that tried to light up his face every time Quackity said it. A few times, he had wondered what would happen if he started calling the other ‘ducky’, but the very thought of it had turned his face a bright red that would've been futile to attempt to fight off.

“Serenade me?” Techno asked, raising an eyebrow. Quackity let out a nervous laugh, but his confidence still remained.

“Yeah, y’know, like, a little private concert, right? I know I’ve hyped up my amazing music skills, but I haven’t had a chance to prove them to you yet,” frowned the duck hybrid. He crossed his arms, looking disappointed at the lack of a musical instrument in his arms. Techno felt the disappointment as well, trying to rack his brain for a possible solution, and then-

“Hold on-!” Techno reached into his bag, feeling around and checking all of the little inner pockets. Quackity watched quietly, leaning forward as observed his companion in curiosity. Eventually, Techno found what he was looking for, thanking whatever higher power that might or might not exist for not losing it. Seizing it in between his thumb and index finger, Techno pulled his hand out of the bag to reveal a tiny purple cube.

“What?” Quackity asked, voice laced with intrigue. He had moved from his spot and crawled around the fire to get a closer look. Techno smirked.

“Just watch,” He set down the cube a small distance away from him on the cold ground, and snapped his fingers. As the sound reverberated off the rocky walls, the box began to glow with a purple aura, and it began to change. The winged man next to Techno made sounds of disbelief as the tiny cube grew into a significantly larger box, about a cubic foot in volume.

“Wh-Wh-What the fuck? _What the fuck?!_ What _is_ that thing?!” Quackity stammered, looking both extremely interested and terrified. Techno chuckled and patted the top of the box.

“They call 'em shulker boxes,” said the pink haired man. “You haven’t even seen the best part yet.” Techno twisted the lid off the purple crate with a click. Upon looking inside, there was nothing. Not even the inside of a box, it was just a black void. The expression on Quackity’s face was leaning more towards fearful, but he let out a full scream of terror when Techno stuck his hand into it.

“What are you doing!?” the duck hybrid cried in his overdramatic voice, but Techno knew the other trusted him in what he was doing. Still, his worrying was endearing. Once again, Techno felt around until his hand landed on what he was looking for. He gripped onto it firmly, and pulled it up out of the box. He held back a laugh at the complete disbelief on Quackity’s face as slowly, Techno produced a guitar out the box. As the instrument came out of the box, it was like it was warping or resizing, because when it was fully out, it looked like Techno had just performed a magic trick (well, it was a magic box after all). Something that size did not physically fit into that box, without some kind of otherworldly aid.

“What the fuck,” Quackity breathed, and Techno just held the instrument out to him. It was an acoustic guitar, a typical tan color, but there were plain black designs all over the body, swirling into leaves and flowers.

“Alright, Mr.Musician, serenade me,” Techno deadpanned. He didn’t want to acknowledge the sizzling excitement inside him, ignited by the idea of the duck hybrid singing to him, _just him_. Quackity definitely looked like he had lost some confidence after watching the magic he had just witnessed, but he took the guitar nonetheless.

“Oh, it’s my brother’s, by the way, so don’t dent it or anythin'.”

“Okay, okay,” Quackity repositioned himself, scooting back and sitting cross legged on the cold stone. He strummed the strings and they both cringed slightly at the out of tune notes, the smaller man muttering, “Give me a sec…” as he twisted the tuning pegs. Techno waited patiently until Quackity seemed content with the sounds of the strings.

“Alright, um, a song, a song… I-I don’t know that many, actually, but…” Quackity bit his lip as Techno watched him think. It took a few moments, but soon enough the other man’s eyes lit up.

“There was this one song, my mom had it on a music disc, she used to play it all the time…” He looked down and played a few notes and chords, watching his fingers as he made sure they sounded right. He glanced back up and his soft brown eyes pieced Techno’s sharp red ones. Something in the air shifted. The piglin hybrid held his breath.

“Are you ready?”

Techno nodded.

Quackity’s fingers held the strings down as he began to play what Techno assumed to be the melody, but all of his overanalyzing was brought to a stop as the man in front of him began to sing.

_“Ni una simple sonrisa, ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos,”_

Techno's focus became tunnel visioned as he listened to Quackity's voice echo throughout the cavern. It was completely different from his normal high pitched blabbering. It was low and smooth, which was the way his voice usually got when he spoke Spanish, but there was something else, something so incredibly enchanting about it, and it made Techno shiver right down to the core.

_"Ni siquiera reflejo de algún pensamiento que alegre su mundo,"_

Strands of dark hair stuck out from under Quackity's well-worn beanie and covered his half-lidded eyes as he watched his fingers press on the strings. He might've missed a few notes here and there, but it didn't matter in the slightest. He seemed just as hypnotized by his song as Techno was, and why wouldn't he be? In the piglin hybrid's humble opinion, it was already the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

_"Hay tristeza en sus ojos, hablando y callando y bailando conmigo,"_

The tone of the song sounded sorrowful, but not necessarily sad. Techno knew the bare minimum of Spanish, but the gentle way Quackity sang the words made him feel like he didn't need to know what they meant. He just understood. And _god_ , why was he so pretty?

_"Una pena lejana que llega a mi alma y se hace cariño,"_

Quackity paused, letting his words and the chord he played reverberate all around them, sound waves striking right though Techno's soul. Deliberately slow, the duck hybrid raised his head up, and Techno's heart caught in his throat as they locked eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Quackity took a deep breath, and continued his song.

_"El muchacho de los ojos tristes, vive solo y necesito amor,"_

Techno couldn't look away. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything. His entire world was consumed by the sweet song drifting into his ears, and some powerful emotion, he couldn't name it but it was crying, begging, _screaming_ for him to do something to Quackity. Something like interrupting his song by rushing over and covering his lips with his own.

_"Como el aire necesita verme, como al sol lo necesito yo,"_

The winged man broke their eye contact, and Techno swore there was a blush dusting his face. He knew his face was no better; in fact, he felt that familiar shameful yet exciting heat throughout his entire body. The piglin hybrid could only wonder how the other man was feeling. A small voice in the back of his head hoped his friend was feeling the same indescribable emotion as he was.

_"El muchacho de los ojos tristes, ha encontrado al fin una razón,"_

He hated to admit it, despised the very thought of it, but at this point Techno was terrified. There had to be something wrong with him, right? His friend was playing a song for him, that was all it was. Yet here he was, unraveling at the seams at every note, every word. But for some reason, he liked it, and that was the scariest part. He felt like a mess but he felt _good_. And it was all linked to Quackity. Like… like he had… there was no other way to put it, like he had fallen in love with him.

No, that would be ridiculous.

_"Para hacer que su mirada ría, con mis besos y mi gran amor..."_

Quackity's voice faded away as he repeated the notes of the melody, fingers delicate on the metal string. And then, with startling abruptness, he quickly swiped his hand over them and pressed down on all the strings, and the cave was silent except for the final remaining echo of the guitar. The spell was broken.

Techno suddenly became very aware of his flustered state, and he felt very uncomfortable. God, what had happened to him? What were all these thoughts in his head? As he attempted to both physically and mentality compose himself, he looked over to the cause of his dilemma, Quackity. The duck hybrid had set the guitar down, and was glancing nervously in between Techno and the ground. He looked incredibly embarrassed. Techno was instantly filled with guilt.

"I… I really liked it," Techno stammered. The words came out crackly, so he quickly coughed a few times to clear his throat before he could speak again. "Uh, it was a very beautiful song, a-and you, of course, your voice and your playing…"

"Thanks…" mumbled Quackity. A silence began to grow between them, and Techno could practically see the embarrassment radiating off of both of them. He needed to get away from the other man, and get some fresh air. Yeah, maybe the smoke from the fire had caused his brain to malfunction like that. Or something in the food they ate. He clearly wasn't thinking straight.

As Techno searched for more excuses for his emotional turmoil, he stood up and headed out of the cave. Before he stepped out into the grass, he turned back to check on Quackity. His winged friend was still sitting in the same spot. He had watched Techno as he got up, but when the piglin hybrid's head had turned back, he had swiftly directed his eyes down at the guitar.

"Sorry," Techno mumbled, just loud enough for the other to hear. "I'll be right back, just- I'm- I loved the performance, genuinely." And without waiting for his reaction Techno stepped out into the darkness.

.

Techno had headed into the forest, not going in deep enough to lose sight of the cave, but definitely far enough away where his voice would not be heard by the other. He could see a waning moon and a star-freckled sky through the treetops. He had spent the past ten minutes just pacing around, taking in deep breaths of the cool night air.

"He's my friend," Techno murmured. He gritted his teeth as he heard the voices in his head giggle. Great, just when he wanted to clear his head, they showed up. _'He's my friend, friend, friend,'_ they echoed mockingly. In a single swift motion, Techno punched the nearest tree, hard. He heard a small crack, and as he pulled his hand back, he saw splinters in the bark. A few leaves fell into the grass. His knuckles were scraped, but not bleeding.

"Fuck," was all Techno could think to say.

.

Techno returned to the cave about a half an hour later. The remaining embers of the fire had been put out, and Quackity was tucked into his bedroll, facing the cave wall. Techno didn't want to bother him anymore.

He silently picked up the guitar and stored it back in the shulker box. The image came back to him briefly, Quackity sitting in front of him, pulling a soothing melody from the strings as he parted his lips in song. He really was beautiful-

Techno shook his head and returned to the task of tidying up, before setting out his own bedroll to sleep. As he laid down and closed his eyes, he felt a wave of frustration flow through him. All these emotions stirring inside him made him feel so incompetent. He could win a battle against a thousand soldiers, yet all it took was a song to completely overwhelm him?

Though he couldn't see him, Techno could feel Quackity's presence in the area. It was comforting. He wasn't sure if he liked it though. He didn't understand at all, why he was affected so much by the other man, but it might start to become a genuine problem soon.

He hoped they would get to their destination soon. If they were alone together for much longer, the piglin hybrid feared he might do something irrational. Something stupid. Something that would ruin everything.

His thoughts exhausting him, Techno let the memory of Quackity's sweet song lull him to sleep.


End file.
